Ouran High Recieves two new members
by Karin Shinigami
Summary: Mimiko a cousin of a member of Ouran High comes to visit and brings along her best friend/cousin. Will love happen within the group? How about rivalry between a new host club in the school? Stay toned. summary fail. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Mimiko a cousin of a member of Ouran High comes to visit and brings along her best friend/cousin. Will love happen within the group? How about rivalry between a new host club in the school?_

WHOOO! SECOND FANFIC UP! My first for Ouran. Enjoy :)

I dont own Ouran High School Host Club, only the plot that is going on in this fanfiction and i own Mimiko :D

Rating May go up.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

It was the day, the day of the beginning of school at Ouran High. Mimiko Quartz just enrolled and got accepted to the school along with her childhood best friend, Roxanne Rashida. Mimiko having purple hair with dark purple eyes stands out even though her hair is a light shade of purple. She's 5 foot 6 without her heels and if she does wears her heels it's normally just a one inch. She went through out her classes having mostly all of them with Roxanne except the main and electives which just left Gym, lunch and study hall. As her day went she could sworn she saw her cousin; even if he is quite distant and from her Father's side, but wasn't sure if it was him. As the school day came to an end Mimiko was informed that in fact her distant cousin is currently a student. Once informed Mimiko went off with Roxanne to find her cousin, apparently he is involved in some after school activity. As children they were very close but time has changed that. "So this is Music Room right?" Mimiko asked.

"No Duh, really?" Roxanne asked as Mimiko pouted.

"Meanie... You and your stupid big chest-Ness" Mimiko complained as Roxanne just grinned.

"Haha, what about my chest " she winked. Mimiko just responded with a sigh. "Well these doors aren't going to open themselves!" Mimiko said as she opened the doors herself. The breeze that came as the door opened gently carried rose pedals to them; simply landing on the floor surrounding them. 'Pretty...' Mimiko thought. The girls looked up to a blonde male smiling.

"Hello there ladies, welcome to the Host Club" a group of very handsome and good looking males surrounded the speaker for he was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed. He then looked up and went to speak,

"Welcome princesses what brings, -" the blonde speaker spoke but then stopped as her looked at Mimiko.

"Daughter… is that my daughter…" he asked in confusion as he stared at her. "Mimiko… is that you," he slowly rose up from his chair. Mimiko looked through her memory and then it hit her.

"…Tamaki? …" She asked almost afraid to ask for the fear of having his name wrong.

"My long lost daughter, sweetie how Daddy missed you!" Tamaki said running over to the purple haired girl and hugging her tightly.

"It's nice to see you too Daddy," Mimiko smiled and hugged back. The rest of the gorgeous boys just wondered what just happened.

"Mother look, aren't you happy," Tamaki asked a boy with short dark hair with glasses on and also having a black book in one hand. The boy, Kyouya sighed.

"Of course Tamaki, it's not often that one's cousin comes to visit, right?" Kyouya replied which just confused the rest of the boys along with Roxanne.

"Ah, true… true any way…. I should do the introductions then. Well Mimiko sweetie that's Honey-Sempai, Mori sempai, the Hittachi twins Karou and Hikaru, and Haruhi," He explained pointing at each of them. "Everyone this is Mimiko and….," he trailed off as he noticed the other female. "And what's your name lovely?" Tamaki asked Roxanne.

"Roxanne!" she smiled.

"Hikaru, what are you doing," Karou asked concerned.

"I'm just having some fun, Karou," Hikaru replied with a grin.

"But we usually have fun," Karou pouted with a light blush.

"I know that's why we'll have fun alone, Karou" Hikaru whispered in his ear.

"Ooh Karou," He teased.

"Why is there a girl in a boy uniform and an elementary school here?" Mimiko asked out loud, Roxanne just snickered.

"How can you tell?" Tamaki asked.

"The face, eyes, and voice." She answered. Then the blonde elementary student walked up to Mimiko with a toy rabbit close at hand.

"I'm not in elementary school. I'm a senior in high school." He explained simply. Yet all Mimiko thought was that he was just too cute.

"Sure you are," She smiled, not believing it but then again she thought there is a girl in a boy's uniform. "Such a cute face," Mimiko commented patting his head. The group looked in amusement.

"Honey sempai is a year ahead of most of us, you know." The twins said in harmony. Roxanne seemed entertained by the twins but who wouldn't. Mimiko thought on it. She considered that in her Mangas she read that it probably is true.

"I am, right Taka-chan." Honey asked, Mimiko looked over to Tamaki, he simply agreed.

"But…. But …. He's so small." Mimiko winied. "Big things come in small package," Roxanne whispered to her cousin's ears. With that comment her face turned pink.

"Yeah, he seems to get that a lot," the twins harmonized again. Roxanne hid her smirk.

"You shouldn't judge others just by their appearance you know." Haruhi the codresser stated.

"Yeah," Mimiko agreed. Well since her dad is a very talented wedding/party planner while her mom a professional assassin/ninja she really shouldn't say anything.

"You are Miss Roxanne, correct?" Kyouya stated.

"Yeah, why?" Roxanne asked, ((A.N: didn't we establish this already, lol. ))

"Your parents are currently out of the country, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah so?" She asked quite bluntly.

"Just keep taps," he answered while writing something in a black note book. ((A.N: lol is he like Kira now? From Deathnote)).

"Don't mind Kyouya he keeps taps on everyone, I swear," Hikaru laughed. "Ok…." Roxanne nodded since a bit confused.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but me and Roxanne gotta dash. So see you around," Mimiko stated and with that left.

"That was kinda awkward… but they were so hot" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Likewise…So to the limo, where we change our cloths from these hideous uniforms! Then to karaoke at my house!" Mimiko stated out loud then they went merrily.

Once in the limo they changed out of their uniforms. Their clothes were just under their school uniform so it was easy to change out of the uniform. Roxanne wore very expense designer jeans with black heels. Roxanne's top was also black, short sleeved with a flower design on the back, the pedals of the flower where semi-transparent. Mimiko on the other hand wore a dark purple top with long sleeves but revealed her shoulders and a thin white tank top under that, along with black skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

They just reached the mansion. They exited the limo and thanked the driver. The maids greeted them and they made it to the karaoke room on the 3rd floor 6th door on left. The room was a light baby blue color and the floor tiles a cream color. The stage was a normal size and the tables around either white or the same color as the wall. Before they started there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mimiko answered. She came inside and said "Miss Quartz there are people who claimed to be acquainted with you,"

"How do they look like?" Mimiko asked.

"They seem to be from Ouran High School as you."

"All males?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Ooh… let them inside and led them in here please." Mimiko demanded.

"Yes, mistress," she responded.

"How many times do I have to tell you all? Just call me Mimiko, that's all." she said with a smile.

"Of course 'Mimiko'," She said unsure about herself.

"You see, my name isn't taboo," Mimiko smiled as she left.

"Seems they came... kind of odd don't you think?"Roxanne asked.

"Considering their personalilties not at all!" Mimiko laughed. The door then was opened.

"Wow, how many doors do you have?" Hikaru asked. The girls shrugged

"Ooh, wow. Mimi-Chan's house is big, right usa-chan" Honey asked his bunny rabbit. Which goes to the assumption of that being usa-chan.

"Hm" Mori commented.

"Oh, daughter, your home is wonderful!" Tamaki commented attempting to glomp her but she dodged in time.

"Sorry to intrude," Haruhi apologized.

"Its fine, I know it wasn't your idea…. Tamaki!" Mimiko pointed out.

"What I thought we should spend some time together." He commented charmingly.

"So… Those wants to sing sit at this white table and those who want to watch on this other blue table." Roxanne stated. There one the white table sat Honey, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mimiko and Roxanne while Mori, Kyouya, and Haruhi sat around the blue table.

"Okay, so who wants to go first that's not Tamaki?" Mimiko asked.

"Daughter!" He complained.

"Any volunteers?" Roxanne asked. There was silence… Then someone spoke.

"I'll go! Since no one else is," Honey smiled placing usa-Chan on the table where mori sat and then walked on the stage.

"So now what?" he asked innocently.

"Well it is karaoke. So what song do you want to sing?" Roxanne asked.

"Hm…" Honey thought. "I got it !" he smiled. "it's one of my favorites."

* * *

><p>What song will Honey-Sempai sing? Til next chapter ;) Also if you are reading my other story, How did I get here, I promise the chapter will be up by this weekend. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Singing Begin

Chapter two Karaoke

**Recap**

_"Well it is karaoke. So what song do you want to sing?" Roxanne asked. _

_"Hm…" Honey thought. "I got it!" he smiled. "It's one of my favorites." _

**Author's Note; **Hey! Haha updated finally ;) I just need to update more often... hmm… dunno... Well I do have a general idea of what is going to happen and all but enjoy of me, on to chapter 2. And btw Lyrics are in_ italics_

No P.O.V.

"Oh~ Is that so?" The twins asked in unison.

"Mhm!" Honey smiled. "So where do I put the song in?"

"Over there" Mimiko pointed. "Just type in the name of the song along with the artist and it should show up"

"Ah, ok..." Honey walked over to the machine and did what was instructed. A cute beat then started playing. Honey smiled as he went to the Mic. "Here we go!" He yelled.

"_Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!_

_Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_

_Dokidoki Love Sugar kimi no heart chotto misete sugoku lovely ukiuki my honey_

_Happi~ love! rakki~ love! tanoshi story matteru_

_Call my name, take my hand Don't close your window nante ne_

_You are so cute, you are so nice, I love you love you love you so much._

_Pleasure Time sora ga taku waratte Just a little sukippu shite itsudatte nandatte dou ni kanaru kara?_

_Pleasure Time koe tooku tobashite satou mitai na koi tabete kimi wa taiyou itsumademo What will done tomorrow! _

_Go! go! go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!_

_Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump_!" Honey finished. He smiled as he got off stage. "How did I do?" He innocently asked. "Can't get cute than that" Hikaru commented. "Nope not at all" Kaoru added in. "Ah, Hikaru you should,"

"Go next?" Hikaru answered. "Not sure…" he thought of it then the twins discussed what song to sing and such while Tamaki tried to persuade Haruhi to sing.

"Please Haruhi!" Tamaki pleaded.

"No way Sempai," Haruhi refused shaking her head.

"We got it!" The twins said in unison.

"And what song would this be?" Kyouya asked.

"Well then, sing it!" Mimiko smiled.

"Oh, we will~" Hikaru winked as he went up on the stage with Kaoru. Kaoru went over to place the song in but then called Mimiko over.

"Um, Mimiko can you place it in…" Kaoru asked since he didn't really understand it.

"Ah sure! No problem," she smiled and placed the song on play for them then went back to the table and sat next to Tamaki.

"Why didn't you put the song in for me, Mimi-chan…?" Honey frowned.

"Well you did know how to use it so you didn't need to ask..." Mimiko answered.  
>"Oh..." Honey stated trailing off."That makes sense... USA-chan!" He forgot about his beloved Rabbit, and then received it from Mori.<br>"Thanks Takashi" The boy smiled, Mori replied with a nod.  
>"Can we get your attention please." The twins stated. "We repeat can we get your attention please." They repeated. Everyone looked up.<br>"That's better," Hikaru smiled. Kaoru then made his way, towards his brother and handed him a head set microphone and he placed his own on.  
>A knock was heard from the door, Mimiko went up and answered, Roxanne just simply watched.<br>"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Mimiko asked the maid. She looked like many of the other maids, same uniform, hair up in a bun or just simple down.  
>"Oh, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you would enjoy snacks for you and company." She asked.<br>"Ah! Okay, okay. Yeah totally, that would be awesome thanks," Mimiko smiled.  
>"The usual?" The maid asked as Mimiko thought of that for a quick second,<br>"Yes that would be great just double it by 4 and I think that should be good."  
>"Will do," and with that the maid bowed and went on her way.<br>"Mind turning the song on Mimiko" Hikaru ordered.  
>"Ah,... No problem" Mimiko replied as she closed the door and pressed play.<br>The music then started to play as Mimiko went back to her seat. Roxanne the turned her attention to the performing twins on stage.

"Hello?" Karou asked.  
>"Hello ..." Hikaru replied.<p>

"_Do you see how windy it is_?" Karou asked.  
>"<em>So what<em>?" Hikaru shrugged.  
>"<em>Look out your window<em>" Karou told him.  
><em>"... So what<em>?" Hikaru shrugged again.  
>"<em>It was so sunny yesterday<em>" Kaoru pointed out.  
>"<em>So what<em>?" The twin shrugged yet again.  
>"<em>Why are you always saying the same thing<em>?" Karou demanded.  
>"<em>I'm an answering machine<em>." And with that the line went down.

"_This was an accident_," Karou walked up. "_Not the kind where sirens sound_" He shook his head. "_Never even noticed_," he looked to the side. "_We're suddenly crumbling_." Karou then turned to Hikaru and slowly walked over. "_Tell me how you've never felt Delicate or innocent_." He then stopped, "_Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense."_

_"Tell me nothing ever counts" Hikaru looked pleadingly." Lashing out or breaking down,_" Hikaru fell to his knees. _"Still somebody loses 'cause There's no way to turn around" _He looked down then to Karou._ "Staring at your photograph, Everything now in the past" _he motioned._ "Never felt so lonely," _Hikaru sang holding himself_. " I wish that you could show me love,"_

_"Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love,'Til You open the door" Both sang in harmony._

_"Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love 'Til I'm up off the floor." _They sang as Karou helped Hikaru off the floor.__

_"Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love 'Til it's inside my pores." They sang as they embraced._

_"Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love  
>'Til I'm Screaming for More," <em>with that they let go only than connected at the hand.__

_"Random acts of mindlessness," _Kaoru ran his fingers through his hair._ "Commonplaces occurrences" _he sang to the audience. _"Chances and surprises Another state of consciousness," Karou looked as Hikaru. "Tell me nothing ever counts._ _Lashing out or breaking down!" _whipped his hand away from Hikaru._ "Still somebody loses 'cause, There's no way to turn around" _he held his hand to his chest.

Hikaru rose his hand and cupped Karou's right cheek. "_Tell me how you've never felt Delicate or innocent_. _Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense." He grabbed Karou's hand and intertwined it._ "_You play games, I play tricks. Girls and girls but you're the one Like the game of pick-up-sticks Played by f-cking lunatics"_

_"Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love 'Til You open the door."  
>"Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love 'Til I'm up off the floor<em>," they sang as Hikaru picked up Karou. Karou's legs wrapped around Hikaru's waist.  
><em>"Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love<br>'Til its Inside my pores_" they embraced again.  
><em>"Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love 'Til I'm Screaming for More!"<em>

_"Show me love, Show me love Give me all that I want," they _sang as they got closer._  
>"Show me love, Show me love, Give me all that I me love, Show me love<br>Give me all that I want_," They sang, Kaoru's hands tightening their grip on Hikaru's shoulders_."Show me love, Show me love 'Til I'm Screaming for More!" And with that the song came to an end._

The twins then separated from each other while the song came to an end.

"Wow! It just got hot in here!" Mimiko laughed. Kyouya nodded and he wrote within his notebook.

"Did you guys practice this before?" Tamaki questioned.

"Nope~" The twins smirked as they removed the microphones from their ears.

"That's really cool…" Honey-sempai commented. The room door was then opened and a maid came with a cart with sweets and cake.

"Where should I place this?" She asked.

"Oveeeeeeerrr…" Mimiko thought, " I'll just get it, it's fine, thanks." Mimiko smiled and placed the cart next to the two tables. The sound of the door closing was then made and the twins went back to the group.

"Yum!" Honey smiled as he grabbed the largest piece of cake and went on with his way to the table and sat down. Mimiko shrugged, "So just take want you all want," All in all they took some sort of sweet desert as Roxanne went to get drinks.

"I think … daddy should sing!" Mimiko cheered.

"Oh God… " Haruhi groaned as if she knew what he was going to sing… or at least what songs, plural, he is going to sing.

"Yeah go for it boss!" The Twins cheered. Kyouya simply seemed indifferent.

Oh Gosh… what should Tamaki sing… hm.. any ideas?

:D yeah sorry for the late update…. At least you kinda got yaoi with the twins lol which was kind of fun to write :D


	3. The Meeting of Yuki

_Mimiko a cousin of a member of Ouran High comes to visit and brings along her best friend/cousin. Will love happen within the group? How about rivalry between a new host club in the school?_

Author's note: Haha so yeah... I was tempted to put 'My Milkshake' but I can use that for another time... ;) updated mad slow I know, so ill blame everything else and that it's so not my fault cause... I say so... So ha! :D 

Chapter Three _The meeting of Yuki_

**Recap  
><strong>  
><em>"I think … daddy should sing!" Mimiko cheered.<em>

_"Oh God… "Haruhi groaned as if she knew what he was going to sing… or at least what songs, plural, he is going to sing._

_"Yeah go for it boss!" The Twins cheered. Kyōya simply seemed indifferent._

"Since you all insist! I will!" Tamaki smiled. "Now... The song I choose is..." He trailed off with an unsure thought. "Part Timer Lover!" He smiled, "It's by Stevie Wonder. Ah, now I haven't listened to that in a while now... Not good!" He shook his head and placed his arm out. "Mimiko, Mic!" Mimiko threw the Mic over and Tamaki swiftly caught it as the music started. Tamaki smiled and snapped his fingers with the music.  
>"Hm... "Kyōya wrote this in his book as a new idea.<p>

"Call up, ring once, hang up the phone To let me know you made it home Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover

If she isn't with me I'll blink the lights To let you know tonight's the night For me and you my part-time lover

We are undercover passion on the run Chasing love up against the sun. We are strangers by day, lovers by night Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right." Tamaki sang, and very well to add that.

"If I'm with friends—"Tamaki was suddenly cut off as the door was opened by a light purple haired man with blue eyes. "Daddy's Home~" He smiled, and then noticed the rest of the teenagers. He let out a quiet 'Oh.' He was currently wearing a baking apron, most likely forgot he had it on, but oh well who cares. Mimiko being the teenager she is, did an unlike teenager like thing.

"Daaadddddyyyy!"She cried as she went over to hug him. "How are you?" she smiled looking up at the male, her father.

"Oh, I'm fine! The bakery was _SO _busy as usual but I guess that is okay. So many new customers the place was over crowded, it nearly scared me!"

"Maybe cause it just opened?" she asked. They continued to talk about the day.

"It seems like" Hikaru started, but got off by Kaoru saying, "That's her dad."

"Their quite alike aren't they?" Kyōya asked.

"Yeah, a lot!" Honey nodded as Mori just stayed quiet.

"Why can't I find normal people to hang out with…." Haruhi complained more to herself then to anyone else really. With that Kyōya responded,

"It's because you don't have time to 'hang out.' Remember that vase you broke, you are still in debt or is that you have the money to pay us back with now?" Haruhi groaned and sighed.

"Ah, hello there Tamaki! How have you been?" Mimiko's father asked.

"Ah I've been fantastic Yuki and you?" Tamaki responded. Karou leaned over to his twin and whispered, 'Looks like they are all acquainted with each other.' Hikaru agreed to his twin's statement.

"You know the normal, expanding the business and taking care of my daughter and you Kyōya?" He asked. Kyōya fixed his glasses, "Well I can't complain all seems fine and normal."

"How's the family over there?"

"The same as it was before," he concluded.

The twins sat over with Honey and Mori-Sempai. Roxanne watched and said, "Hello Sir,"

"Oh Hello there Roxanne! Don't think Daddy forgot about yoouuu!" Yuki smiled and he hugged her. Roxanne sighed, being used to this she didn't mind it.

"Hello Sir," Yuki frowned.

"Try saying Dad-dy."

"…"

"Daaaaaddddd-ddddyyyy"

"…"

"Come on!" He smiled and he helped her along, moving her lips. "Daddy,"

"I'm kind of glad I don't know him," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru and with that he nodded. "They are an odd family. But then again… aren't we all like that?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru placed his finger under Kaoru's chin, "Oh you're so sweet. My sweet younger brother," Hikaru grinned. "Ooh Hikaru, you're embarrassing me…" Kaoru blushed as he attempted to turn away.

Kyōya fixed his glasses, "As much as that works on our clients, that isn't necessary right now boys."

"Aw but Kyōya we were just having some fun!" Hikaru replied.

"We don't need it right guys." Haruhi sighed.

"Oh we understand!" Hikaru smirked, as he and his twin moved over to either side of Haruhi.

"You feel left out!" Kaoru smiled.

"Hey that's not it!" Haruhi defended herself. The twins got even closer. "H-hey don't you think you're getting too close!"

Tamaki's senses went off. "Daddy's coming!"

"Oh no…" Dread was written all over Haruhi's face. Tamaki came over and picked Haruhi up and spinned her around. "Don't worry! Daddy has you now! How could you two treat Daddy's daughter like that!" Haruhi on the hand was getting dizzy, with Tamaki spinning her around then shaking her back and forth.

"Mori-Sempai!" Haruhi cried. In complete reaction Mori-sempai got up and with his tall self, went over and picked up Haruhi and then placed her down on the other side.

"Thanks,"

"Hn…"

"Well it seems my daughter has very interesting friends and on the first day of school too!" Yuki smiled.

"Mhm!" Mimiko smiled. "They're all very nice!"

"That's nice to know, now Daddy is going to watch his recordings in his room, ok?" He asked looking at her.

"Okay! Have fun daddy!"

"There's some _cake_ in the _fridge_ for you."

"I'll be sure to _eat _it later." Mimiko waved. "Bye Daddy,"

"Bye Sweetie!" and with that Yuki shut the door behind him.

"So do all want to continue or no? It is kind of getting late and all." Mimiko asked.

"I guess I could call it a night, since we do have school tomorrow as well." Kyōya spoke.

"Ah, Mommy is right!" Tamaki agreed. "Want me to take you home Haruhi?"

"Ah sure that would be nice." Haruhi nodded.

"Aw, already?" Honey frowned.

"You need your sleep." Mori commented.

"Fine Taka-san." Honey nodded.

Everyone made their way out of the building and said their goodbyes. Roxanne stayed, obviously because she lives there. After all of that, the maids cleaned up the karaoke room. Yuki was watching his TV recording. Both Mimiko and Roxanne got ready for bed. After they showered and changed Mimiko asked Roxanne,

"Want to go with me to the _fridge_ and get some _cake_?"

Yeah I know it was like super short but hey…. It's an update :D I'll try updating faster…. Promise lol ;D… hehehe Cake…. Fridge… what does Mimiko mean? Until next time with, The Secret.

4


End file.
